


Assassination

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just love them way too much, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Shooting, They just do it everywhere, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V learned guitar so now Kerry learns killing, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: Follow up to Yacht___Kerry wanted to learn more about V's job, so he took him with him.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyine/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't get enough of these two.  
> More domestic stuff will be coming soon I guess.

“You wanted to join.”

“I know, I know”, huffed Kerry. “Just... wouldn’t have thought it’d be that exhausting.”

"You didn't think this was going to be exhausting?" laughed V, hovering protectively over his husband. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, excitement, that's all. Not... lying around for half an hour and then running for 10 minutes," the older rocker boy smirked. 

"But that's the job of a Merc. And it's still one of the less strenuous ones."

"Explains your abs," Kerry laughed as he eyed V up and down. 

"Hey, eyes on the target old man."

"Call me old man again."

Kerry turned back around. He lay on his stomach, Sniper in hand, peering cautiously through the visor. V lay over him, trying to protect him and teach him how to use these weapons. 

"So you decided to show me your job by taking me to an assassination."

"I thought it was only fair after you taught me the song from the yacht."

"Yep, it's pretty similar too. We both use our fingers for this so I guess that counts."

“I’d like to use my fingers in a whole ‘ nother way with you Ker”, V purred  seductively . 

Kerry laughed briefly, feeling V's hot body pressed against his own, chest to back, belly to ass. V propped himself up on his forearms beside him, holding the gun straight in Kerry's grip. He wouldn’t let his lover get hurt. Not from getting shot by a goon, nor by being an idiot and getting his own weapon in his face.

"Ker, the recoil from these things is brutal, please put the suppressor to your shoulder."

Kerry repositioned himself. He would never admit it, but it turned him on quite a bit how protective his man was of him. When they got back home he would be all over him. 

V scanned the area. He had already eliminated some gang members beforehand, just to make sure Kerry would have a good and most importantly save time with him.

"He's right on 1200."

"Yeah I can see him."

"If you hold the trigger down, you can charge the gun. That will definitely kill him."

"I'm about to kill a human and you're okay with that?"

"Ker, babe. That's my job, the more important question is: is it okay for YOU?"

Ker just shrugged his shoulders. Was the first time he actually killed someone with his own hands, but surely not the first he saw someone die. 

"Did he do something bad?"

"I don't ask my clients why they want someone dead."

"Fair."

Kerry took a deep breath. He felt V stabilizing him with his entire body. 

"It's time babe."

Kerry nodded. He took briefly closed his eyes, feeling V's hot breath on his neck. He squeezed the trigger, held it down. V corrected his stance one more time and then.... he let go. 

The target toppled over seconds later, Kerry still holding his breath. His heart was racing. He carefully laid the Sniper on its side and turned under V to look at him. The two were well hidden on an unlit roof. Kerry's cybernetics glistened in the neon light of the distant hanging advertisements. V looked him in the eye, chest swelling with pride. 

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Significantly more exciting than my shows, not gonna lie."

"I don't think so. I would die if I had to go on stage with you."

“So that’s what we’re doing next, hm?”, Kerry smirked.

V grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him intimately. Kerry put his arms around him, curled into his back, holding onto his tight shirt. The adrenaline in him hadn't gone away yet. V's eyes lit up briefly, the lights of the commercials dimmed and went out after a short time. He quickly sent a message to the client that the target had been eliminated and then turned back to his lover. 

"You know," he purred. "We don't have to wait until we get back. No one will find us up here."

Kerry already melted into his grip. He wanted him. Right here, right now. And he would fucking get him.


End file.
